A Cat of Silver Coat
by Silverleap
Summary: There was a kit born to Ironstar the Revolutionary and Bramblestar the Great while the great alliance lasted. The third era of Skyclan was new to the territories. However, Peace didn't last. Push turned to shove and everything fell apart. This is a story of a cat. A Cat of Silver Coat
1. Chapter 1:Struggle

**Author's Note:**

 **DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE WARRIORS SERIES AND THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC**

 **I have read fanfictions for about 2 years now and me and my friends had formed together this clan-type thing. I am the Medicine Cat and my girlfriend is my apprentice. This was the 3rd era of Skyclan in the newest territories. The lake territories were decimated by a hurricane. Anyways, rate! I would _LOVE_ constructive criticism! Also, if you hate it, please don't leave a rude comment. Just give me the reasons why you hate it! Enjoy! :3**

A cat of Silver coat

Chaper 1

The trees shook in the trees on the border of the Thunderclan-Riverclan border. The storm surged and screeched with thunder

while lightning sruck almost every second. Rain pounded against the makeshift den between the two large oak trees while a cat screamed

in pain. It was the sound of birth.

Ironstar, leader of Riverclan was lying on the ground panting. Bramblestar, the father, was lying over her,

watching anxiously. The medicine cat of Riverclan was administering raspberry leaves and borage. The effects were successful, just not

successful enough. After hours of waiting the bundle of fur slipped out onto the oak leaves. The sac was broken and this kit wasn't normal.

It wasn't crying out like others, it was more of a lovely sound. It meant the same, but even as this small kit it had a silky voice.

In more ways than one it was gorgeous. With a silver coat just like his,It was a tom, mother but not a blue stripe down his back like her, he had a

blue tinge to his fur like steel. Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, Successor of Firestar from the legends, had a son with Ironstar the

Revolutionary. All had expected this. The alliance of the River of Thunder had been extremely successful. With the trading of prey

and warriors for defense against the torrented borders of the Shadowed Winds while the third era of Skyclan sat in the middle of the war.

The leaders of Thunderclan and Riverclan had grown closer with their newly shared alliance. The medicine cat, named Fishclaw,

said to the awe-filled Bramblestar,"Bramblestar, you'd better look.". Ironstar was dying. This was her 3rd life. She was panting heavily her

eyes were clouding. The breathing was growing faster. Bramblestar screamed,"DO SOMETHING!". There was nothing Fishclaw _could_ do. The

breathing grew faster and faster until finally with one shuddering gasp, Ironstar the Revolutionary lost her 3rd life. After what seemed

eons her eyelids fluttered and she drew a deep breath.

All the while the kit had been suckling. Ironstar looked at the kit and said one word. "Silver"."What?", Said Bramblestar.

Fishclaw had stepped out for "Fresh air" but it was actually to leave them in private. Ironstar repeated,"Silver. That's his name, Silverkit.".

Bramblestar mewed,"It's brilliant.". Fishclaw looked up at the moon and said,"Why?Why must a kit so beautiful live a life of so much struggle!".

When she had seen the kit born he had seen a vision. Many pictures flashing. Blood, Ironstar

dead and broken, a bright blue sky, herbs, deathberries, a large dark mottled tom with a white star on his chest, a young gorgeous she-cat

studying herbs, and finally a sunset, strangely silver instead of red-orange, with the view switching to the moonrise, while a lonely oak

leaf floated to the ground. Fishclaw closed her eyes and said,"A cat of Silver coat with a destiny so big.". And after a pause said only one

other thing while opening her piercing gray eyes.

"A Cat of Silver Coat".

 **DID YOU LIKE IT?! Please tell me you did! I'll stop rambling on. Please drop a review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Awe

Chapter 2:Awe

Wind brushed the trees in the Thunderclan camp. Ironstar was staying temporarily with them. As a leader of an allied clan, she was treated as if she was leader of Thunderclan. Silverkit was lying nestled at her belly. He was about 12 days old and oddly enough he hadn't opened his eyes. Silverkit had overheard the queens talking about him and how his eyes were probably not going to open. _Well they can think what the want to!,_ Silverkit thought, _All of those cats think I'm going to be blind and they're wrong!._ And with this his eyes flashed open. Ironstar gasped and she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were a bright green while Bramblestar's were a flashing amber. Silverkit's eyes were icy blue and in one eye there was a strip of what seemed to be green. This kit's eyes seemed to pierce into Ironstar's very soul. "Great Starclan!",She exclaimed. Bramblestar was coincidentally walking by the nursery and he quickly shoved his head into the entrance. "What is it?!", He exclaimed, unsheathing his claws. Ironstar quickly informed him of their kit's eyes. "They're open!",He said, delightedly. Silverkit looked up at Ironstar and asked in his silky voice that could encourage an elder to groom a fox,"Can I go outside now?". Ironstar frowned thoughtfully and, coming to a decision, said,"Yes.". Silverkit reared up and pawed the air, resulting in the falling on his back. With an "Oof" and a skip in his step he trotted outside. The bright light hit him like a monster. When his eyes were adjusted he could see clearly that the nursery was nested in a bluff where the wall concealing it had a flat top and a slope to the ground. The rock wall had claw marks on it. Silverkit counted about 5. _That must be the Highcliff! And those lines must be the fallen clanmates from the great battle!_. Silverkit was in awe. Next to the bluff entrance lied a thick and round bush. Silverkit calculated that it mist be the Warrior's den as it smelled like really big cats. The tunnel entrance to what must have been a small tunnel system carried a bitter and stuffy scent that must have been herbs. That would be the Medicine Cat's den. A large tree sat in the middle of the clearing and it appeared to be hollow, as Silverkit could hear low murmuring. That was the Elder's den as from what Silverkit had learned of the apprentices, they would be training now. And the final den was at the opposite side of the entrance, which was beside the wall side of the bluff. It was a thick patch of ferns which was empty. It must have been the Apprentice's den. "Is little Silvy-wilvy patrolling the camp?",Came a harsh mocking voice from behind Silverkit. It was none other than Shadepaw. 8 moons old and he already thought he was leader. He was a dark colored mottled tom with black as his base coat and gray patches. He had a unique feature that was the large white star shape on his chest. He had two followers that were younger than him by about 1 moon. One was Mosspaw and the other was Blazepaw, Mosspaw being dark brown and Blazepaw being flame colored. Shadepaw had no mother or father, he was adopted into the clan while the other two were born to Squirrelflight and a loner before she had died during birth. "Go find someone else to bother, Will you?", Sighed Silverkit. Shadepaw strutted up to Silverkit and shoved his nose into his face. "I dunno, Will I?", he spat viciously. Silverkit didn't know why Shadepaw bothered him so much, he just did. When Silverkit was brought outside in the past few days for air and such when Ironstar wasn't looking Shadepaw would push him over and give him a good bit of doing over. When Silverkit would come back Ironstar would fall to pieces and start grooming him. This time Shadepaw wasn't so gentle. He shoved Silverkit into the ferns with his shoulder and raked him on the spine, while using his tail to cover Silverkit's mouth. Silverkit let out a muffled yowl and tears sprang to his eyes Shadepaw dragged the bleeding Silverkit out and walked away laughing. Silverkit didn't say anything. If he did it would get worse.

It would always get worse.


End file.
